Problem: At the school store, Budi bought $16$ pencils, $22$ erasers, and $14$ stickers. How many total items did Budi buy at the school store?
Budi bought ${16}$ pencils and ${22}$ erasers. $?$ $16$ $22$ Total pencils & erasers Pencils Erasers ${16} + {22} = {38}$ Budi has ${14}$ stickers. $?$ $38$ $14$ Total items Pencils & Erasers Stickers ${38} + {14} = 52}$ There were $52}$ total items. Budi bought $52}$ total items at the school store.